10 moments propices pour embrasser Shin
by Juuri-san
Summary: Aventures, recueil Shinlek - Shin et Grunlek vivent des moments ensemble, qui conduisent généralement à un baiser. Moments mignons et tristes dans le recueil.
1. Goût de pomme

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Et oui, me revoilà, fraîche, pimpante et sous une tonne de devoirs pour vous poster le premier drabble du recueil de Shinlek ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez depuis un moment, alors le voici, il est beau, il sent le pain tout chaud !**_

 _ **Un drabble sera posté le mercredi et le samedi, sauf cas exceptionnel ! Je préviens déjà qu'il n'y aura pas de publication la première semaine de février, examens oblige !**_

 _ **Allez, enjoy !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages. Loué soit Mahyar, Seb, Krayn, Fred et Bob d'avoir créé ce bazar XD Ce disclaimer est valable pour tous les écrits de ce recueil (oui j'ai la flemme de le taper à chaque fois, j'assume parfaitement )**_

 **GOUT DE POMME**

Assis près du feu du campement, Grunlek et Shin finissaient le repas du soir tout les deux. Théo avait choisi d'aller méditer plus loin et Bob avait décrété qu'il devait aller chercher quelques herbes médicinales. Eden, près d'eux, s'étira longuement avant de se rouler en boule près d'un arbre, s'endormant rapidement.

Le nain sortit une pomme de son sac et remarqua immédiatement la grimace du plus jeune face au fruit. Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, surpris, et demanda à son compagnon :

_ Tu as un problème avec les pommes ?

_ Je n'aime pas ces fruits là.

Étonné, Grunlek regarda à tour de rôle son amant et la pomme rouge. Me nain eut un petit sourire, imaginant soudainement un stratagème pour faire goûter le fruit au demi-élémentaire.

Rapidement, il éplucha et découpa en quartier la pomme sous le regard désintéressé de Shin, qui baissa son masque pour boire un peu d'eau dans son verre. Attendant patiemment que l'archer finisse, l'ingénieur glissa entre ses lèvres un quartier et se retourna vers l'autre homme, qui observait son manège.

Grunlek glissa sa main métallique sur la nuque du plus jeune, le faisant frissonner sous le contact inattendu. Le nain se pencha en avant, et, tenant fermement le menton de son vis-à-vis, apposa doucement sa bouche sur celle de son amant.

Surpris, Shin croqua sans vraiment y penser dans le quartier de pomme qui séparait leurs deux bouches, laissant le jus se mélanger à leur baiser.

L'ingénieur recula doucement, les mains toujours sur la peau de l'autre. Le demi-élémentaire reprit difficilement sa respiration et murmura avec un léger sourire en coin :

_ Tricheur.

_ Certes, mais tu as aimé.

_ Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.


	2. Nage risquée

_**Ayayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Le samedi, c'est le jour de votre dose de Shinlek \o/**_

 _ **Pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, un peu malade mais tout va bien ! Alors, c'est partit pour les réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Félicitation, première review ! * clap clap * Mon but dans ce recueil est de vous faire pleurer autant que de vous faire fondre ! L'amour des pommes de Shin commença ce jour là …**_

 _ **Nightmare Dragon : à la base, c'est à partir de ce moment là que Shin a commencé à aimer les pommes ^^ FLUFFYNESS !**_

 _ **LoloLola23111963 : Il est tant de prendre tes médocs Lola XD Ou d'investir dans des cages ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **NAGE RISQUEE**

_ Je vais me laver, je reviens tout de suite !

Grunlek secoua sa main en direction de ses trois amis. Tous hochèrent la tête : Théo se contorsionnait pour enlever son armure de plaques, aidé de Shin qui riait silencieusement sous son masque pendant que Bob retournait à l'allumage du feu pour la nuit, peu intéressé par le spectacle habituel.

Eden sautilla à côté de lui, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la source d'eau avant que la louve ne s'allonge sur la rive. L'ingénieur retira ses vêtements, observant les blessures sur son corps, se sentant soudainement fatigué. L'homme de petite taille se glissa dans l'eau fraîche en soupirant, se disant qu'il avait bien trop forcé pendant le dernier combat avec les araignées.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience, s'enfonçant dans le liquide clair, disparaissant à la vue de la louve. Cette dernière, paniquée, retourna en hurlant à la mort au campement. Intrigué, Shin la suivit, laissant les deux autres dans la clairière.

Le demi-élémentaire arriva près du lac, cherchant des yeux son ami, remarquant le tas d'habits auprès de la rive. Il vit Eden gueuler près de l'eau, le museau dirigé vers le milieu de la surface, grondant et agitant la queue frénétiquement. Shin comprit immédiatement.

Grunlek se sentait flotter, le corps étrangement léger. Il était bien, serein. Les poumons du nain s'emplissaient d'un air pur et frais, l'apaisant encore plus. L'ingénieur hoqueta brutalement, brisant la douceur du moment : la gorge brûlait à cause de sa respiration tremblante et son corps pulsait sous la douleur.

L'homme papillonna des yeux, la vue troublée par une fine pellicule humide sur ses pupilles. Sa vision devint d'un seul coup nette, et il vit Shin, pencher au dessus de lui, les larmes aux yeux, également trempé jusqu'au os.

Le nain comprit aisément que le demi-élémentaire avait dû nager pour le récupérer au milieu du lac. Il sentit la détresse de l'archer au dessus de lui, sans doute apeuré de l'avoir perdu pendants quelques secondes, et caressa sa joue, comme un pardon silencieux.

Shin s'appuya sur la main de métal en fermant les yeux, soulagé de le voir encore en vie et l'ingénieur se releva légèrement pour déposer un léger baiser paillon sur les lèvres qui l'avaient sauvé, retrouvant pendant l'espace d'un court instant la saveur fraîche qui l'avait aidé à respirer.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé de la noyade ...


	3. Tâche de sang

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Me voilà, après une petite absence, pour le troisième chapitre du recueil, on applaudit ! Pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, juste beaucoup de fatigue qui s'accumule ^^ Mais qu'est ce que c'est bien les vacances \o/**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews adorables :**_

 _ **NightmareDragon : ça m'a fait rire d'imaginer le sauvetage de Grunlek par Shin alors que c'est toujours lui qu'on vient sauver XD Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise ^^**_

 _ **Syla Charybde : J'ai des problèmes avec les accents, mais t'inquiète, avec la réforme, ça passe XD Oui, je suis constamment fatiguée, tu connais onee chan XD**_

 _ **LolaLolaJ'aiLaFlemmeD'écrireLesChiffres : Dramaaaaa, tellement de drama ! Je me baigne dans le drama, et c'est pas finit !**_

 **TACHE DE SANG**

Trois hommes se retrouvaient seuls dans la forêt silencieuse. Leurs vêtements déchirés et leurs visages fatigués faisaient peine à voir.

Du bout de ses doigts tremblant, Bob nettoyait la plaie béante de Grunlek, ayant un peu de mal au vue des spasmes qui prenaient de temps en temps sa main. L'œil crevé du nain le brûlait de manière atroce mais l'ingénieur se rendit compte que son ami mage ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour lui. Alors, lorsque le demi-démon eut finit de bander sa tête et son œil invalide, il posa sa main sur son bras et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante et rassurante de s'occuper de lui, une blessure à l'épaule était clairement visible sur sa robe rouge.

Le mage hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement et partit en chancelant, sans doute pleurer leur ami disparut sous la montagne. Le nain observa les alentours avec son orbe unique, peu habitué et déstabilisé à cette vision pour le moins étrange. Cependant, il repéra une forme bleutée pelotonnée contre un arbre. Shin.

Grunlek mit un certain temps à aller vers lui, encore peu confiant avec ce changement de distance. Il s'agenouilla près de l'autre et posa sa main non métallique sur son bras. Le visage du plus jeune lui fit mal au cœur : ses yeux rougis laissaient couler des larmes salées qui pénétraient le tissu de son masque, tâché de sang et de poussière.

Les yeux azurés de l'archer se posèrent sur le bandage autour de la tête du nain et fixèrent là où son œil se trouvait avant. Il pleura un peu plus fort, tremblant de tout son corps, libérant la pression accumulée au fil des jours et des semaines. Grunlek le prit dans ses bras délicatement, de peur qu'il ne se brise comme l'une de ces poupées de porcelaine trop fragile.

Shin s'accrocha à ses vêtements en plongeant sa tête dans son cou et en hoquetant des mots comme « montagne » , « Théo », « ma faute ». Le golem caressa doucement son dos dans un geste réconfortant et murmura des paroles rassurantes.

De ses deux mains, il encadra le visage du jeune archer et poussa avec ses pouces son masque avant de caresser les joues couvertes de larmes qui n'auraient jamais du couler. L'ingénieur déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres du demi-élémentaire pour ne pas le brusquer, et happa au passage une de ses perles salées.

_ Ne pleure pas Shin. On va y arriver. Ensemble.


	4. Premier baiser

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Mmhh … toujours pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, à part merci toujours énormément pour les reviews adorables et même toi, oui toi, petit lecteur anonyme et silencieux ! Des cookies et de la limonade à la pomme pour toi !**_

 _ **Lulukaw : Tu vas vite découvrir que Shin et Grunlek dégustent énormément dans ce recueil, pour l'amour du drama ^^ Mais oui, il y a quand même un peu de fluffy tout mignon et tout !**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche que tu le dise ^/^**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, un peu de fluffy tendre à souhait avec des sentiments guimauves !**_

 **PREMIER BAISER**

_ Tu n'as pas peur de voir ce qu'il y a sous mon masque ?

_ Je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur de toi, souffla son vis à vis avec une voix douce et rassurante.

Shin rougit brutalement, encore peu habitué aux déclarations d'amour de l'homme qui partageait ses sentiments, Grunlek Von Krayn. Ce dernier pencha d'ailleurs la tête sur le côté pour capturer son regard perdu dans le vague avant de lui lancer sa réplique avec son sourire tendre :

_ Nous sommes ensemble non ?

_ Oui mais …

_ Ton physique ne va pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser, tu le sais ?

L'archer hocha la tête, montrant avec son corps son accord et sa confiance à l'autre avant de fermer les yeux, donnant silencieusement le droit à l'ingénieur de découvrir son corps qu'il cachait à la vue de tous. Délicatement, le nain fit glisser la capuche d'un bleu sombre, laissant ses yeux admirer de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, attachés en un chignon serré pour que d'éventuelles mèches rebelles ne viennent se poser devant ses yeux. Ils avaient l'air d'une douceur extrême et Grunlek se surprit à vouloir passer ses doigts dedans. Peut être plus tard.

Shin gardait les yeux fermés, un peu tremblant, renvoyant une vision adorable aux yeux de l'ingénieur,qui, pour le détendre, embrassa le bout de son nez froid. Le nain passa doucement ses doigts sous le masque du demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier n'esquiva aucun geste, preuve qu'il avait confiance en lui et en ses gestes. Le tissus découvrit peu à peu le bas de son visage, exposant une peau étrangement blanche.

Ce qui choquait le plus Grunlek fut sans doute les lèvres de son petit ami. Aussi blanche que la neige, les veines qui les entouraient étaient d'un bleu électrique, pulsant au rythme du sang qui coulait à l'intérieur.

Le nain trouvait ce tableau harmonieux. Il comprenait que le plus jeune cache cette apparence aux autres de peur de se faire juger sur ses pouvoirs, ùais au point d'en avoir honte, même en face de lui ?

L'ingénieur appuya ses mains sur les cuisses de l'archer pour prendre appui et tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes, l'embrassant avec légèreté. Shin rouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa le regard pétillant de Grunlek, ne rencontrant pas le dégoût comme il s'y attendait mais plutôt de l'amour et de la tendresse. Il ne put que sourire contre ses lèvres. Décidément, son nain était parfait.


	5. Retour aux racines

_**Ayayayaya les Aventuriers !**_

 _ **Bien le bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ? Bon, j'ai repris les cours mais bon, je suis dans un mois en vacances ^^**_

 _ **Bref, peu de chose à dire aujourd'hui, retour d'Aventures bientôt, je vais à une convention le mois prochain avec mon délicieux cosplay de Shin et j'ai toujours la patate pour écrire, bref, on est bien ^^**_

 _ **Et c'est partit pour les réponses aux soyeuses reviews que vous me mettez, toujours agréables à lire :**_

 _ **Alkeim : Je pars du principe que Shin peut être en couple avec tout les membres du groupe, parce qu'il a une personnalité qui va avec tout le monde, mais c'est vrai qu'il est très chou avec Grunlek !**_

 _ **Figaro94 : Je veux te faire fondre, c'est mon but ultime ! Mais tu passe pour un fan hardcore de ce couple, t'as le droit XD Un peu de douceur hein ? Prépare tes mouchoirs pour ce chapitre la …**_

 _ **Klervia : J'ai jamais lu Oksa Pollock, donc je peux pas te dire XD Mais oui, plein de bubulles !**_

 _ **NightmareDragon: GUIMAUVE 3 Tu veux du drama ? OK, je t'offre du drama !**_

 _ **Miss Otaku : Aaaah, j'y avais pas pensé *^* j'ai déjà un recueil pour Bob, donc Enoch, on verra si je le fait …. à voir ^^ Merci beaucoup, depuis le début, je l'imaginais comme ça sous son masque. En espérant que tu revienne de temps en temps !**_

 **RETOUR AUX RACINES**

_ Grunlek … Tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

L'intéressé leva vers son amant des yeux verts oscillants entre la tristesse et la détermination. Il repositionna correctement le sac qui se trouvait dans son dos et tenta de tranquilliser Shin :

_ Je serais de retour avec vous dans quelques semaines, je ne serais …

_ TU AS DEJA OUBLIE CE QU'ILS T'ONT FAIT ?!

Le nain sursauta. Il était rare que l'archer taciturne ne hurle ou ne se mette en colère, encore plus contre lui. L'ingénieur ferma les yeux, nullement en colère contre l'autre homme et posa sa main de chair et de sang sur son bras de métal avec un air mélancolique, envahi par une vague de nostalgie et de douleur.

_ C'est du passé cette histoire, Shin. Mon peuple a besoin de moi, je ne serais pas égoïste au point de l'abandonner complètement à une guerre civile sans but.

Un bruit ténu lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le demi-élémentaire était tombé à genoux près de lui, les mains recouvrants sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs déchirants. Le nain s'agenouilla face à lui et redressa son visage baigné de larmes cristallines, aussi belles et pures que lui.

Grunlek couvrit sa bouche de ses lèvres, mémorisant chaque détail. La douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. La chaleur de sa langue. Le goût de ses lèvres. Pomme et sel.

Le nain se détacha lentement de son amant, les mains sur les joues de ce dernier, essuyant de ses doigts les dernières traînées claires.

_ Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures.

_ Alors ne pars pas.

_ Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Shin se lova dans ses bras, la dernière fois avant, peut être, un long moment.

_ Tu me reviens vite, hein ?

_ Aussi vite que je le pourrais.

L'archer se redressa et planta son regard azur dans le vert des pupilles de Grunlek.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Shinddha Korry.


End file.
